


Fabled Pasts

by Anonymous_Outlawed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Outlawed/pseuds/Anonymous_Outlawed
Summary: Some stories are better left buried in the ash of the teller's demise. This is one of those stories. The story of how two unlikely lovers became sworn enemies, and how their battles, both internal and external, affected those around them. For Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, the story is ongoing and painful, lustful and intimate, deep and dark. This is the story of Fabled Pasts.





	1. Day Gone By

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii! So my author's notes are going to be hella' informal, just be prepared, but welcome to Fabled Pasts! A few things to note about this fanfiction are:
> 
> I'll be posting once every week on Saturdays, (Besides today and this Saturday LOL)
> 
> Page breaks have quotes that may or may not be easter eggs / foreshadowing, so if you want, pay attention to those, go ahead. (muheehhehe)
> 
> Also, this fanfiction is revolved around Jack and Gabe's story before Overwatch and there's gonna be a LOT of smut in the near future, but I might eventually develop the story into the current canon Overwatch and go from there -- IDK-- BLEUGH-- I've rambled enough, ENJOY THE STORY! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the canon characters, obviously.

The sun leaked through the tiny windows in the military truck. Each little sunlight circle travelled up Jack's pale arm, reaching his standard SEP outfit and disappearing. Jack couldn't help but track each sun circle like a cat with a laser. It was how he passed his time in the long ride to the SEP base, and after what seemed like days, the truck stopped. 

Jack lifted his head up, rolling it in circles to relieve cramps. He hooked his two bags on his arms. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to bring for himself, so he brought clothes, porn magazines, a pillow, a blanket, and all the likes. He was beyond extra in the world of scientifically enhanced soliders, but that was entirely besides the point.

"Ay, yo, this is the base? This shit's tiny!" A rookie with buzzed red hair laughed and slapped what seemed to be a friend on the shoulder.

His friend laughed and peeped out of the hole next to him, "Dude, what the hell? This is SEP HQ?" He burst out laughing. 

The two continued laughing while Jack and the 7 others sat in silence, observing their obnoxious behavior. A girl beside the two seemed a little more than unhappy with the noise, and she rolled her eyes, resting her head on her knees which were huddled into her chest.

She looks kind of weird sitting like that... Jack thought to himself.

The door separating seating from the driver seat opened, and a tall African-American man stepped in. Judging by his formal suit and several badges pinned on his chest, Jack had guessed he was high on the ladder. 

"You two cupcakes ain't seen nothin' yet. Most of the base is right below your feet." His voice was deep and loud.

The two rookies turned and looked at him, immediately silencing themselves and awkwardly fidgeting in their seats. Jack chuckled in his mind, but maintained posture and kept quiet. The man walked down the tiny isle and eyed down every rookie intensly. He came to Jack, eyed him down, then continued to the two rookies who were laughing.

He walked back to the front and turned around, facing the rookies, "Welcome to the SEP, children."

I'm 19... Jack thought to himself.

"This day marks a new era in your lifetime... are you ready?"

 

###### 

 

_"Some rookie you are, you're too happy for your own good, kid."_

 

 

###### 

Commander Valeran toured the rookies through the underground, and it was a maze in Jack's head. To him, there were twists and turns everywhere, a lot like his first few days in High School. After showing the rookies around, Valeran took them to what was known as 'The Underdome Arena'. 

It was a huge dome-like space, completely flat, save for some boxes scattered around the arena. There were patches of grass, probably man-made, on the ground in lines, like drill runner stations. The arena itself seemed like the size of a football field, making Jack wonder just how far below ground they really were. 

Jack was scanning the place when Valeran blew a loud whistle, echoing through the arena.

A few seconds later, 10 people came in, in a straight line from the back door and casually walked to Valeran. All were wearing the same thing, a black t-shirt and dark jeans to pair with combat boots. They all looked like they could crush a car if they really put some muscle into it, which somewhat intimidated Jack.

"Alright, this is how it's gonna work. Based on your personality analysis tests -- your 'P.A.T's' I've paired you up with one of these captains here," Valeran motioned to them, "So let's just get on down to business."

One by one, Valeran pointed to a rookie, then dragged his large finger to a captain, "Tevis, with Benson. Smith, with Abdaul. Morrison, with Reyes," He continued until they were all next to their partners. 

Jack's partner kept whispering to a tall, built woman standing next to her partner. She black hair tied tight into a bun, rich brown eyes and a tattoo on her cheek. It looked like some sort of foreign symbol to Jack. She seemed interesting, to say the least.

"You've got a dorm to share with your partner, it comes with a living room, a single bathroom and a single bedroom. Search through that on your own time. Oh -- before you wander off, you're gonna come back down here with your captain at 8 PM sharp."

With that, Valeran left, and captains began smiling and chatting with their rookies. All but Gabriel and Jack. Gabe finally turned to Jack and squinted his eyes, making Jack feel awkward and uncomfortable. He finally turned to face Reyes, and the two made eye contact.

"So, captain, huh?" Jack smiled and scratched the back of his head.

Gabriel scoffed and crossed his arms, "Rookie, huh?" He began, "Welcome to SEP, a hellhole if I've ever been in one."

"I mean it doesn't seem too bad so far," Jack looked around.

Gabriel judged him with his eyes, "You from some dump upstreet or are you blind?"

"I mean, I'm from Indiana, if you consid--"

"I don' wanna here the story, kid."

"Okay, not interested, I understand!" Jack chuckled innocently.

Gabriel gave him a judgmental look and then began walking towards the back door of the arena, motioning for Jack to follow. "Follow me, kid." He didn't sound thrilled to be there.

Jack questioned the entire situation. Did this Reyes guy even want to partner with a rookie or was he forced? He obviously wasn't a fan of Jack, if his attitude had said anything. The two walked out of the arena and down several hallways. All were grey-cement with yellow and blue painted arrows and numbers. It all confused Jack, but Gabriel seemed to know where he was going, so he just followed next to him.

They arrived at a small hallway with a few doors. One of which was their dorm room. Gabe unlocked the door and opened it, letting the scent of untouched hotel room flood through. The living room seemed nice. A holo TV was hooked on a wall in front of a dark green couch and a beige carpet. 

"Kind of... small, but it's nice!" Jack walked around and observed the living room.

"This is 5 star here at SEP, I don' wanna hear shit about 'small'." Gabe fell onto the couch and pulled his beanie over his forehead, covering his eyes and slightly folding his ears.

Jack noticed Gabriel, "You're just gonna sleep? We have our partner fights in like 30 minutes."

"You bet your ass I'm gonna sleep, I got a whole 30 minutes to just lay back and dream about -- well, damn, I don't dream." Gabe snorted and crossed his leg over the other.

"Well, after the partner fight, do you want to go get some food at the mess hall? I don't really know anyone and it'd be pretty cool if you could show me arou--"

"Jesus christ, kid, I ain't your tour guide just because I walked you to my dorm."

Jack corrected Gabe, "Our dorm?" 

"Same difference. You got your space and I got mine, go do something that doesn't involve interrupting my nap."

"Okay, what's your deal with me? We've barely even spoken to each other, and every time we have, you make me feel like I killed your dog in a past life." Jack let his hands fall to his hips as he stared down the darker man.

Gabe pulled up his beanie slightly to look at Jack. They stared at each other in silence for a moment. Gabe squinted his eyes and sighed deep.

"I didn't ask to be a daycare teacher for rookies, puto. I wouldn't even be here if Valeran hadn't decided I needed to 'listen better' and 'learn to cooperate'." Gabriel made air quotes.

Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You-- you know what, fine. Have a nap, but I'm not done being nice just yet, man." He tried lightening his own mood, and failed, walking into his and Gabe's bedroom. There were two beds, a worn carpet and a door wide open, showing the bathroom.

'Everything's so tiny... I guess not as tiny as Reyes's patience, though.' Jack thought to himself.

Jack closed the bedroom door and claimed the bed on the left wall. He sat down his two bags and fell back on the bed, letting out a sigh. Before long, he had dosed off involuntarily. His mind was blank for only a short while before the homesickness kicked in, and memories flew by like a whirring wind. 

 

 

\--

"I'm tired of this, Jack." Marlee said, staring down at Jack, who was handcuffed to his own bed. The pale boy was sprawled out, Marlee on top of him, both naked.

"Tired of what? This is great..."

"Jack, this isn't normal. Boys shouldn't like being... handcuffed and forced to do things... that's just not right." Marlee stood up off of his member and sighed.

The blond boy tried sitting up, pulling on the handcuffs as they rattled against the metal bedframe. He plopped down on his back. Jack's ceiling was chipped in places, but was a white surface for the most part. Patches of glue were visible from where he had light-up stars placed in his childhood, and from where said stars were ripped out shortly in his teenage years.

"I - I mean it's just sex."

"Just sex? It's like you're asking me to be a man and bang you,"

Jack was tensing up, "N-no, it's not like th-- I'm not gay!"

Marlee grabbed her panties and slid them back up her long tan legs, "Never said you were, but you're definitely not normal."

Jack grabbed the key from his nightstand and squirmed to place it in the lock and turn it. The handcuffs unlocked with a click, and Jack's wrist slipped out, a red mark planted on them from the restraint.

The scene blended into another.

Jack's nose throbbed from the punch. Ben's fist glided away from his vision and he stumbled back into the grass next to the sidewalk. The black-haired boy tossed his backpack to the sidewalk and slowly stepped his right foot between Jack's legs threateningly.

"Swear to god, kid, you mess with my Marlee again and this fist is gonna meet a lot more than just that stubborn ass nose."

Jack scoffed and looked up, wiping the blood dripping down his nostril, "You say 'kid' as if you're much older than me, but you're really not, and you're really not too much stronger either."

Jack swept his knee hard into Ben's shin and scurried up as Ben fell onto one knee, yelping.

"Ah-- shit!" Ben swung his left fist towards Jack but he evaded with ease and kicked Ben in the chest.

"That one was worth the detention, assuming it comes to me." Jack smirked and picked up his bag.

"I SWEAR YOU'RE DEAD WHEN I GET UP, MORRISON!"

Jack felt pride on the outside and fear on the inside. Ben wasn't much of a fight to Jack, but that didn't say much, he was just a scrawny all-bark-no-bite kind of guy anyways. He began walking towards the giant building that was his High School, the sun rising over the auditorium wing. 

\-- 

 

 

"Unit 437 SEP subjects, report to the Underdome Arena along with your partners, immediately."

Jack opened the bedroom door and walked out into the living room. Reyes hadn't moved an inch in the past 30 minutes. He wondered if he was actually sleep. Slowly, Jack stepped over to the couch and observed the man, his chest rising and falling slowly, beanie over his eyes. He almost looked cute -- wait, no. 'Hell no', thought Jack.

"Stop hovering over me, I'll be up in a minute." Reyes's sudden speech startled Jack.

"Yeah, got it."

Jack waited for around 3 minutes outside the dorm, and Reyes finally stepped out, locking the door behind him. There was silence as the two began walking down the hallway, Jack followed Reyes for the most part. 

He was still wearing his black t-shirt, jeans and combat boots from earlier. His skin was dark, if Jack had to guess, he'd say he was spanish. He had lots of questions for Reyes, but was a bit afraid to ask given his first impressions of the man. The silence became unbearable, and Jack finally broke it with a giddy and challenging sentence.

"So, you ready to fight me, Reyes?" Jack nudged Reyes's arm.

The man shook him off and huffed, "Somethin' like that."

"You make it sound like you know you're gonna win," Jack paused and waited for a response that didn't come, "but it won't be easy."

Reyes chuckled in an almost sinister way, "You think so?"

"I know so."

"Don't float to heaven, just yet, kid."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack looked at Reyes and stopped walking.

Reyes noticed and heaved before stopping, "Just don't assume everything's golden."

"I'm not saying I do, I just think that you're in for a challenge that you aren't expecting."

"Jesus christ, you talk a lot. Whatever you say, kid." 

Jack was irked by how belittled Reyes made him feel. He was practically shooing him off like he was a fly.

"Oh come on, captain or not, I think you forget that we're both in the same program. I mean, yeah, you're... built as hell, I'll admit, but it's not like you're superhuman, and I had to work hard to get into SEP, so I think --"

Reyes grabbed Jack's shoulders and ran him into the cement wall, knocking the wind out of him, "I think you forget that we have shots every week, and I've been on them in this hellhole for months now. Why the hell do you think they're making us fight you rookies? You're not called rookie for nothing, now shut up and walk." He hissed.

Jack was startled. The force that Reyes was able to use was... painful, extraordinary... enhanced. He was concerned now, maybe not for his life, but for his bones. Reyes had a point, too, the captains had to have already gone through lots of injections, and to fight a rookie was like putting a mouse up against a lion. He kept quite the rest of the walk to the arena, Reyes a few feet in front of him.

When they made it to the arena, the other 9 pairs were already fighting, grunting and yelling filled the dome. Valeran's right-hand man was observing and shouting at the pairs. He noticed the late pair and turned to speak to them.

"Reyes, late as usual, sorry rookie," He tipped his military cap and continued, "The name's Shannon. Marty Shannon." He extended a hand and Jack shook it firmly, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jack Morrison." Jack smiled and sighed.

Gabe walked over to the only empty mat while Jack and Marty were chatting. He stared Jack down, imagning himself beating him to a bloody pulp and wiping the smile off of his face. He wanted nothing more. The kid was too happy, and he hated it. He was going to enjoy this fight more than he wanted to admit. 

"Well, your captain, as you probably already know, is enhanced and well into his SEP journey. All of these captains, are, actually. So I'm havin' em' all go easy on the rookies. That includes Reyes. If he gets a little vicious, call a safe word, let's go with tango."

"Alright, gotcha." Jack walked over to the mat as Reyes eyed him down.

'Safe word? He'll need it.' Gabe thought to himself.

"Ready you two?" They both nodded, planting their feet and raising their fists, "GO!"

Others began finishing and walking near their mat, observing the fight. Reyes charged Jack, but he swiftly dodged and turned around, swinging at Reyes. The punch barely phased him and he grabbed Jack's wrist, flinging him off the mat. 

"Damn." Jack murmered.

He scurried up as Reyes waited, and began running towards the man. Reyes wrapped his large hands around Jack's neck and slung him to the mat, choking him.

"Some rookie you are, you're too happy for your own good, kid." Gabriel growled low in Jack's ear so others couldn't hear. 

Jack sputtered and kneed Reyes in the back, hard, knocking him forward. Gasping for air, Jack stood up as quick as Reyes, taking a few punches and blocking. By now, all 9 pairs were watching the fight. Talking and cheering was filling the air as Jack barely managed to hold his feet on the floor.

"What do you mean, Reyes? This is just my casual look." Jack smirked and wiped blood from his lips with the back of his hand.

"We'll see."

Reyes kicked Jack's shin with his enormous thigh and watched as Jack fell down on one leg. 

"Damn, okay, tango, tango. You're good, Reyes." Jack laughed and looked up at Reyes, who wasn't finished yet.

"Tango, Reyes." The crowds silenced and Reyes stood over Jack.

"Screw tango."

Reyes kicked Jack hard in the chest, causing him to fall back, completely winded. He jumped on the rookie with all of his weight, using one hand to choke him and the other hand to repeatedly punch him. His nose was quickly bloodied, his eye swelling, and his lip cut by his front teeth. 

"HEY, REYES! STOP RIGHT NOW!" Marty grabbed Reyes, but he pushed him away with his punching hand and continued.

Marty wasn't SEP, he was only Valeran's right-hand man, so he was helpless. Luckily, an old friend of Reyes and a sister figure stepped forward and away from her rookie partner. Fareera Abdaul, the woman Jack saw Reyes communing with earlier that morning had stepped in to save him.

"HEY! Gabe." Fareera kicked him hard in the back of the head and dragged him off of the bloodied Jack.

"What the fuck, Fareera!" Reyes spat out and struggled, but finally let up and backed away, standing up and wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, breathing heavy.

"Shit, Gabe, that's not cool." Fareera shook her head and looked at what he did to Jack.

"God damn, Fareera, shut the hell up." Gabe turned and faced her.

Fareera rolled her eyes and slapped him, "Gabe. You're better than that." She said that so gently, Jack could barely hear it. Something in Gabe changed when she said it though, as if he remembered to be a decent person for once. 

"Hey, you all go on back to your dorms or something, leave us here." Fareera demanded the crowd and they began spreading out and leaving the arena. It was soon just Fareera, Marty, Gabriel and Jack. Fareera walked to Jack and reached a hand out. Jack took it, but struggled to get up. 

"Sorry about that, rookie, you can bet your ass and your house I'm havin' words with Gabe later. Let's... let's get you to the showers." Fareera helped Jack walk, his leg hurt bad from where Gabe kicked it. 

By the time they were walking to the showers, Gabriel was already gone. The walk was quiet and short.

"Here you are, Morrison. Sadly I can't hold your hand and walk ya' in there, cause I ain't got a penis, but you watch your back." She smiled at him and he nodded.

"Th-thanks... Fareera, was it?"

"Yep."

"Thank you."

"No problem, kiddo." Fareera nodded and began walking down the hall when Jack stopped her.

"Hey," Jack hollered and Fareera turned, "Why is Reyes so..."

"Shitty? His life was shitty, too." She shrugged and leaned on the wall.

"Grew up in L.A, had to join up in the army, lost his wife, started drinking, blah blah, fucked some girls, and now he's here, somehow he managed to land himself in SEP and he's still alive. A damn miracle is what that is."

"Hm. Can't say I feel too bad for him just yet, but... that sucks. Sucks like hell." Jack looked at the floor and then back up to Fareera.

"Ah, ain't gotta feel bad for him, I do that enough. Known em' for years now, and like I said, Morrison, I'm havin' words with him later."

Jack scratched the back of his head, lifted his shoulders up and crinkled his nose, "Could you... maybe... punch him for me?" 

"Wouldn't be the first time I have." Fareera winked and stood back up.

"I should probably head back to my partner, she's a damn tough cookie." Fareera began walking backwards, "By the looks of it, you seem tougher, though, rookie" She laughed and then smiled.

Jack chuckled and waved as she jogged down the hallway and disappeared at a turn. He turned and limped into the showers. Only two men were there. One just happened to be Reyes. He was completely naked, water slicked over his dark skin. Jack couldn't help but stare. For a few moments he just stared as Reyes rubbed his hands all around his body, but yanked out of it and stripped down to nothing.

He had scratches all over him, and it was hard to walk to the shower head, but he managed. The stranger dried off and left the shower as Jack soaked himself in the warm shower water. He scrubbed his head and wiped his hand over his face, wincing at the touch of his wounds. Reyes was a few shower heads down from him, but that didn't stop him from staring.

He watched as the man rubbed his hand through the thatch of dark, curly pubes just above his groin. Soap covered his body, and it was turning Jack on. Dammit, Jack, what are you doing? Jack shouted in his head.

Reyes looked up and Jack quickly snapped away, grabbing shampoo and squirting it in his hand. He didn't say anything, but Reyes was obviously watching Jack, and he knew that Jack was staring. He looked at his face as the blond boy scrubbed his hair with shampoo. A wave of guilt washed over Reyes as he scanned over the swelling of his eye, the dried blood all over his nose and the scratches on his cheeks. 

'Shit, Gabriel. He's just a damn kid.' He thought to himself and looked away. He walked out of the shower as he finished and grabbed his towel, drying himself off. Jack watched in the corner of his eye, wanting to despise him, but feeling something weird every time he looked at the built man who was his partner. 

My partner. Even if I do think he's... attractive, he's my damn partner, that's inappropriate.

 

###### 

 

_"I don't know what the fuck it is but I can't stop, it won't stop, dammit, just MAKE IT STOP!"_

 

 

###### 

The blond boy limped down the hallways, nearly lost in the maze of an SEP base. His head was throbbing. Every footstep shook him, and he saw Gabriel's face, angry and right above his own, fists covering his vision. Along with that, Jack could still hear the rattling of his bones as Gabriel's large fists hit and hit harder at his face.

Then every now and then, a faint image of Gabriel in the shower, naked creeped in. Jack kept trying to push it out but it just kept on coming back. The man's dark, toned skin, his built body and his hand rubbing soap through his groin. It was a sight for literally sore eyes, except it was Gabriel, his partner and the man who beat the shit out of him. He was supposed to be mad, not... aroused... not... attracted.

Jack opened the door to his dorm, expecting Reyes to be on the couch, but to his surprise, he was not. Reyes wasn't on the couch or in the kitchen. He walked to the bedroom door slowly, looking around the quiet, dim room.

You going to ambush me, you asshole? 

He slowly reached his hand out and turned the doorknob to the bedroom. As he pushed the door open, Gabe was sitting on his bed, wearing black boxer briefs and a grey hoodie. The very first thing Jack looked at was his enormous bulge, and quickly, he looked away. 

Dammit, stop that, Jack. He bit his lip.

Gabriel's head was in his hands, resting his arms on his thighs.

"Reyes? What are you doing?" Jack asked slowly, unsure of what to do.

Gabriel looked up and stared at Jack for a few seconds, then looked away, "Earlier. About earlier, I'm- sorry. I'm sorry, kid." He bit his lip and leaned back on his bed as Jack set his change of clothes down. 

Jack looked around, "Did -- did Fareera..."

"No. I just, I don't fuckin' know. Just, -- I'm sorry, okay?"

Jack sighed, "It's no big deal," He was lying to Gabriel and himself. He was pissed and he was hurt.

"Don't lie, Morrison. I beat the shit out of you, I just-- you're happy, and that makes me jealous. I'm sorry." He repeated, this time a bit more firm than the last.

Jack walked over and sat next to Gabriel, a daring action, but also a caring action. 

"Reyes, you beat the shit out of me. I'm hurt."

"I got that, kid." His voice was muffled by his hands in his face.

Jack put his hand on Reyes's shoulder and the man raised his head out of his hands, looking up at him, "But... Fareera told me you've had it rough... so, I don't know."

"You don't know the half of it, but it doesn't mean I can just beat the shit out of my... partner." He damn near seethed the word.

"Okay, well, does this mean we can... start over? Maybe consider being actual partners? You know, who don't beat the shit out of each other?" 

The proposition wasn't necessarily music to Gabe's ears, but he figured he owed Jack one for almost making his head a soup bowl. He thought for a moment in the silence as Jack fidgeted with his fingers like a child, and then figured it out.

Gabriel chuckled lightly, "Damn, kid, you're just too happy," He sighed and stood up, "Yeah, I s'pose we can try."

Jack stood up and let out a sigh of relief, "Oh... awesome. I wasn't really -- nevermind. Thanks."

"What?"

"Well, I didn't think -- I don't know," He chuckled, "Guess I'm just glad you said yes."

Gabe stretched, "Yeah, well, figure you need someone watchin' your back in SEP. There's a lot of dangerous things, a lot of dangerous people." He yawned, "You uh... you want some food? I'm a decent cook."

Jack smiled, "Yeah, I'd like some food, Gabriel."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Alright, don't get too comfy just yet, if you're gonna use my first name, it's Gabe."

"Heh, yeah, sorry. You can call me Jack... by the way." 

"Nice to meet you, Jack. Think I'll call you Jackie."

Jack rolled his eyes and the two let out a small chuckle, walking to the kitchen.


	2. Tension, Training, and Needles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again lovelies! Chapter 1 received MUCH more attention than I thought it would (honestly), and I cannot thank you guys enough already! I thought since I'm new to AO3 and whatnot, it might've been a very empty room reading this story, but I was wrong, so thank you again!

Bullet shell after bullet shell flew out of Jack's sight as he shot away at moving targets. The training arena was full of noise, captains and their rookies working together as captains taught the ropes of how missions and action worked in SEP. Gabriel was in a mood, and Jack could tell, it wasn't a great mood. 

All day, Jack had to sit through silence or groaning from his partner as officials gave him orders. He on the other and gladly took orders and nearly pissed himself plenty of times standing before the giant officials and generals instructing him. On the field, Gabe was different, more focused and even more quiet than off the field. 

Gabe turned to Jack as he emptied another magazine and struggled to reload, "You have to rip out the mag, shove in the one on the grass and elbow it into the chamber. It'll lock in on its own." The taller man turned back and scouted, all but one of the moving targets were down.

"Stay here." Gabe jumped up and jogged towards the target, holding a large black shotgun in his left hand. 

Jack frowned and peeked over the metal wall they used as cover, "Wait, what are you-" 

A loud blast came from the shotgun as it showered the target in shotgun shells. Gabe quickly dropped the shotgun and turned to Jack, crossing his arms, "Needed some of the work for my quota."

"Show off." Jack rolled his eyes and stood up, laughing. 

The other pairs were still deep into training with moving targets while Gabe and Jack walked over to Marty.

"Well, you two seem to be in better standing than yesterday," Marty smiled and eyed both of them.

"We talked it out." Gabe dismissed the subject quickly.

Jack scratched the back of his head and began, "So... what now?"

"You both finished pretty damn fast, so why don't you hit the showers, I peeked this blondie's schedule and you have injections tonight." Marty light-heartidly slapped Jack's shoulder. 

Jack smirked confidently, "Gonna finally be strong enough to knock this big shit out," He pointed at Gabe, and the dark-haired man disregarded the comment unenthusiatically to say the least. 

The walk to the showers was quiet, as usual, Jack had gotten used to that much in the 24 hours he'd been at SEP. Gabe had moods like a zebra had stripes. One moment he'd beat the shit out of you, and the next, he'd apologize and offer to make food, as Jack had experienced. To the golden boy, it seemed like a consequence of Gabe's rather unlucky life, and it probably was. 

The showers were completely empty, as the two had finished training early. It made the whole scene more awkward for Gabe, who knew that Jack stared at him in the showers yesterday. Gabe pulled off his shirt, tugged off his bullet-proof vest, and stood for a second, letting the cold air travel atop his dark skin. He stretched his arms up and studied Jack from behind as he pulled off his clothes piece by piece, revealing pale-ish skin. 

Gabe couldn't help but admit that the kid had a nice ass. It was perky and round, and Gabe wasn't the type to deny something he knew was catching his attention, no matter how awful it might've seemed. He was blatantly staring at his rookie's ass as the boy turned on the shower and stood under it. He only broke stare to unbuckle his belt and strip down to nothing, tossing aside his dark green pants and usual black boxer briefs. 

The warm water streamed down Jack's spine, wetting his hair as he pulled his hands through it. Behind him, he heard the clank of a belt hit the floor and a shower turning on.

'I wonder if h-- no.' Jack tried turning off his mind. 'It's wrong.'

The two showered in silence, both thinking about the other, neither bothering to admit it. Though, Gabe had the upper hand, being behind Jack, able to stare him down and decide that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that Jack was staring at him. 

"You, uh... you want me to get your back?" Gabe approached a conversation.

Jack turned his head a bit, "What? Oh - I, I can get it."

Gabe scoffed, "You afraid I'm gonna stick it up your ass?" 

Jack tensed and clenched his jaw, "The fuck?"

"I was kidding, pendejo," The man grabbed the body wash from his shower-stand and walked over to Jack, "But it wasn't really an offer, more of a favor to even us out."

Jack felt big, rough hands rest on his shoulders, covered in a substance that smelled like lavender. He couldn't really step away or try to resist at this point, so he somewhat sank into the touch. Gabe rubbed into his skin gently and moved down, pressing his index finger into the small of Jack's back, then trailing back up his spine, slowly spreading the body wash. 

Jack was fighting with everything in him to keep his cock down, "Y- you really didn't have to, this isn't... I don't know, this isn't like..."

"Ordinary? I don't really care, I owe you for the shit I beat out of you." Gabe explained again. 

He kept rubbing at Jack's back, and Jack was sinking further and further into a haze of pleasure, until Gabe stopped and stepped back. Jack turned around completely, eyeing Gabe up and down unwillingly as water washed the body wash down his back. Gabe's cock was huge, and above it was a thatch of curly black pubes that lined up to his belly button, surrounded by carved, dark abs. His chest was built, and his hair was down to his eyes, wet and curly. 

 

"Uh, thanks." Jack calmed his breathing.

Gabe nodded and the two stepped out of the showers and dried off next to each other, in the common and familiar silence. 

 

 

###### 

_"Ah, we seem to have the same taste in fine artistry, Mr. Morrison."_

 

###### 

 

At dinner, Jack wandered around the cafeteria with his tray and spotted Gabe sitting next to Fareera and some girl with red hair. Naturally, Jack walked over and sat down next to Gabe. They seemed to be talking about guns and food, how the two were connected, Jack didn't really care to know. 

"Okay, do I have to say this slowly? If you put chunks of a watermelon in your pulse rifle, it won't shoot out 'watermelon bullets'" Taron laughed as she spoke.

Fareera slammed her fist on the table, laughing and snorting, "You right, you right. I just mean think of how fucking awesome that would be!" 

Even Gabe jumped into the conversation, though his mouth was full of meat loaf, "Who comes up with these thoughts in your head, Smith?" 

The red-head spoke, "Not sure, maybe it's you, bourbon boy." She snickered with Fareera.

_So that's Taron. She's got nerve talking to Gabe like that, of all people._ Jack thought and sat down.

Taron looked up to Jack as he sat down next to Gabe, "Hey blondie, you were in that noisy truck ride with me, yesterday, weren't ya?" 

"Oh - yeah, nice to meet you."

Taron extended a hand, Gulping down her mashed potatoes, "Smith, Taron Smith."

Jack took the hand and shook it firmly, "Jack Morrison."

Fareera shifted in her seat and leaned in to look at Jack, "How's SEP treatin' you, Morrison?" 

"Better, good." Jack nodded and gave a tiny smile.

His partner and captain huffed, "We worked it out Fareera." 

Fareera raised her eyebrows and faced her tray again. Jack knew what she meant, and apparently so did Gabe. He could feel the tension between the two now that Fareera brought it up, but he had to admit, he really did forgive Gabe for the most part. He himself had no idea why, but he couldn't bring himself to hold a grudge against Gabe, especially after how personal their conversation had gotten the night before. 

"How's your rookie treating _you_ , Gabey?" Fareera spoke.

Gabe rolled his eyes, "Just fine, bird girl."

" _Smokey feet._ "

The two snickered, and the sight was surreal to Jack. Gabe playful and laughing, that was a first. They must've been close, they _had_ to be considering Fareera could keep him in check with his mood. Now that he thought about it, if not for Fareera, Gabe could've crippled Jack before he even had injections. Injections. 'Shit.' Jack thought to himself.

Jack scarfed down his food and stood up with his tray, "Gabe, my injections." 

Gabe looked up judgmentally, "We get called down there, tonto. But if you're taking your tray, take mine." He placed his tray on top of Jack's.

"Okay then." Jack spoke sarcastically.

Jack walked over to the trash cans and swiped the remains of food off of the trays with a fork, then placed the trays ontop of the trash can with another stack of trays. As he was walking back to his table, he overheard two men and a girl talking.

"Yeah, but the whole black ops thing is sketchy, anyway, is it even real, Thurston?" The girl spoke.

"Course it's real, shit-stick, we saw papers." A deep voice replied.

Jack didn't pay too much more attention, and walked back to Gabe's table. Before he could sit down, the intercom planted on the ceiling above them broke sound. 

"SEP recruits 73, 74, 75 and 76, please report to medbay black." 

Gabe looked up at him and sighed, "That's our queue, we'll catch up with you later,"

Fareera waved, "Good luck, Morrison, I'm serious." 

"Tell me how it goes so I can be prepared, blondie." Taron winked and continued eating.

Jack chuckled, "Shouldn't be too bad. They're needles."

Gabe stood up and the two walked out of the cafeteria. Jack followed Gabe, as usual, looking at the painted arrows, letters, numbers, and signals on the walls. They took a right turn, walked, then took a left turn, walked more, then turn after turn. Jack felt lost, but kept close beside Gabe, who seemed to always know exactly where to go.

"So how long have you been here?"

"6 n' a half months."

"You've done injections for that long?"

Gabe adjusted his beanie, "I stopped 2 weeks ago, but Doctor Olveya said I could be back in within the next few months."

"Doctor Olveya... interesting."

The two came up on a black marking that read 'Medbay Black -- > Serum Point'  
"Speak of the devil." Gabe pointed to a short, scrawny girl in a green coat that ran down to her calves. She was standing next to a large door, bright white light leaking out. Jack was beyond confused as to why Olveya looked like a 13 year old girl.

"Ah, you must be Soldier 74?" Olveya smiled.

Jack pointed into his chest, "Me? I'm actually, Soldier 76."

Olveya glanced at a clipboard with a roster paper on it, "Ah! Tsk tsk tsk, let's fix that...," Olveya scratched something onto the paper with pen and continued, "Gotcha! Okay, well come on in, you two!"

As they walked in, it took Jack's vision a second to adjust to the room. It was relatively small, a large metal table in the middle. Hovering over the table was wire after wire, and needles were hooked to holsters on stands, the whole situation looked lethal. Still, Jack felt confident. 

"So... how old are you, exactly?" Jack squinted his eyes.

"18," Gabe and Olveya said together, "19 in 3 months!" Olveya continued, "I was a test subject myself -- Of a different program, of course. But I'm a doctor, I can assure you." 

Jack's eyes were still squinted and he nodded, "Yeah, no, got it."

"Where's your assistant?" Gabe asked.

Olveya walked over to the other side of the metal table, unbuckling restraints, "Doctor Thurston? His son joined SEP and there's some regulation thing about relatives working in SEP together so he was moved to a more secluded section of SEP."

"Now, I'm gonna need you to take off all of your overgarments, you can keep the underwear, though. I'd prefer that, actually." Olveya chuckled and tapped on a holo monitor.

Jack blushed a bit, and Gabe walked over to a chair next to the door to take a seat. 

_'It's not like he hasn't seen you naked, Jack.'_ He thought to himself.

He unzipped his jacket, pulled it off, then slipped off his shirt, revealing pale, smooth skin and a fit body. It was nothing like Gabe's... yet, but it was impressive for an average farm boy. He then untied and took off his shoes, pulled off his socks and his jeans, leaving him in nothing but tight blue underwear. Gabe was undeniably enjoying the whole show, though he couldn't place why entirely, as he thought he was straight, but most of him just didn't care.

Olveya patted the metal table, "Okay, now just lie down on this shiny beauty and we'll get to work!"

Jack did as instructed and slid onto the metal table, laying on his back. There was a distinct cold chill that travelled from his spine to his toes and his fingers, and he shivered. He couldn't help but stare at the mass amounts of wires, tubes, pipes and needles hovering just above him. 

Olveya put a strap on his chest, explaining that it highlighted activity in his heart and monitored all of those details on the holo monitor next to the table. Gabe seemed mildly fascinated, as for once, he wasn't on the table. After a few minutes of preparation, it was time for Jack Morrison's very first set of SEP injections. 

"Alright, Mr. Morrison, I'm gonna stick 4 needles in your right arm and four in your left. It's that simple. You should feel a little pain spreading through your body, and for the next 2 days, your captain will have to watch you as you go about your weekend for safety reasons."

"Got it."

"Okay, here we go."

Olveya released a buckle on two sets of needles, and they slowly inched down to Jack's arms. He stared at the lights, then to Gabe, then back to the lights. He felt the needles break skin and slither down into his muscles. He felt stinging liquid course through his veins, from his biceps to his wrists, to his chest, to his knees and feet, and to his head. There was a ringing coming from his ears, louder than a siren.

"Um, Olveya, I don't know if --"

"Pain is usual, Mr. Morrison."

The ringing became louder, the pain sharper. Jack could hardly speak. Gabe stood out of his seat, scanning the situation cautiously. Involuntary muscle spasms began yanking at the restraints on the table, rattling on the metal. 

"No, please, I want out."

Olveya looked perplexed, "Mr. Morrison, you signed a contract coming into SEP, I can't let you out."

"LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT!"

"Olveya, what the hell is happening to him? This isn't normal." Gabe itched at his beanie and walked towards the table. Jack began flailing and screaming on the cold metal table, hardly able to move under the restraints. Gabriel looked at Olveya.

"Don't tell me this is normal, doc." He was worried... but why?

"Mr. Reyes, I can't be entirely sure, but this could very well be a negative reaction to the serum. I need you to press that button on the wall next to the door and say 'Medical emergency, team black needed for assistance in room 42.'" Olveya adjusted her glasses and demanded.

Jack suddenly stopped, his head hitting the metal hard. His heart rate began dropping lower and lower, at dangerous levels.

Gabe did as instructed and rushed over to the button, "Medical emergency, team black needed for assistance, room 42, hurry." 

Gabe turned from the wall and looked at Olveya, who was hovering over Jack's lifeless body, "You'd better hope they can keep him breathing, it's not this kid's time." 

\--

 

[??]

[??]

A drop of water hit the void, echoing throughout space and time, a rupture in the fabric of reality. The tear bore a bright light unlike anything witnessed by anyone. Roaring in the darkness, the light consumed all that was, and all that is. All that will be and all that will ever be conceived, was consumed in the white light. Could it have been the end, yes, likely. 

There was a canvas inside his head. Painted on it was a familiar picture of the night before. A familiar picture where the boy sat and talked with someone, but... who?

"So... I kinda just realized I don't even know much about you other than the fact that you failed at cooking and now we're eating from the cabinet." The boy chuckled.

The blurry figure raised its hand to its mouth and a cracking sound echoed in the boy's mind, "I mean, there's not a lot to know." Its voice was muffled by... food?

The picture became a tiny bit sharper, there was a dim light on above him, and he was sitting on a stool, next to a counter of sorts. He still couldn't make out the figure he was talking too, though. He also couldn't figure out why he was talking to it.

"C'mon, everyone has a story." He laughed and bit into something juicy. Flavors, citrus orange flavors flooded his mouth, he was salivating, sucking on the soft, juicy... orange? Maybe.

The figure leaned into the counter, closer to the man now, "Well, I had a rough start, dad was a drunk -- he... he's gone," The figure continued, "Mom and my brother had to look out for each other, and then she eventually had enough with me and threw me out. I joined the military, banged a lot of women, drank a lot of alchohol, and somehow landed here, where they expect me to be a good boy."

The silence itched, "Wow... that's... dark." The citrus taste faded, and the picture became sharper. A lamp hung above a slab-granite countertop. The man was holding a half-eaten orange in his hand, and he looked up. He still couldn't make out the figure he was talking to, but he could see that it was built. Who was it, and why couldn't he place the familiarity in its voice?

"If you look at it with your head tilted, there's some light in the dark, kid," The figure became more and more clear, "I met -- -- you."

"What, me?" 

The figure became clear, it was Gabriel Reyes. His face was distorted though, smoky, and his eyes were glowing red-orange. 

"Yeah, you." His voice was distorted, too, and his smoky arm reached out and grabbed Jack's throat, squeezing tight.

"G-gabe, STOP! STOP IT!"

"Death calls to you, 76."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING AB--OUT, LET ME," He struggled to speak, "GO! LET ME GO!"

Jack gasped for air and looked around. The picture was clear now, Gabe was standing across from him at the counter of their kitchen. The red-shade lamp was hanging above them, lighting the kitchen with dim, warm light. The half-eaten orange was still in his hand and Gabriel was still leaning into the counter. 

"What?" Gabe bit into a cracker.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"I said, I met Fareera. She helped me through shit... and here I am. For the most part." Gabriel's voice was normal, so was his body.

Jack blinked, "Oh. Well, yeah, besides earlier, you don't seem that bad."

"Kid, you don't have to lie, or kiss ass or whatever you're doing, you don't need to do it. I'm being real with you here."

"I'm just saying, after hearing about your past, you could've turned out a lot worse, hell, you could've been the damn Grim Reaper if you wanted and I'd still feel bad," Jack leaned back in his chair.

Gabriel looked at Jack's nose, "You're bleeding."

Jack touched his nose with the pad of his middle finger and looked, sure enough, there was blood. Gabriel stepped back and tore a paper towel from the roll. He handed it to Jack and watched as the golden boy wiped his nose a few times. The blood was gone for the most part, and he crumpled the paper towel to his best effort and tossed it in the trash can. 

Jack looked at the clock, "Damn, it's almost 0200. I should -- I should probably head to bed."

Gabriel nodded, "I should, too. Pretty sure we've got training tomorrow and you have your first round of injections."

Before Jack could walk far from the warm seat he was sitting in, Gabriel grabbed his shoulder gently to stop him, "I'll be there."

Jack turned his head, "Gabriel, I'll be fine, they're just injections."

"Well first of all, I'm required to be there with you as a part of this rookie/captain duo thing. Secondly, I said it before, I'll say it again, you're too happy for your own good, kid. Injections are serious," Gabe continued, "Yeah, the chances of negative reactions with your body are mildly low, especially considering you were picked specially for this, but it could happen."

"It won't."

Gabe huffed, "Dios mío, whatever you say, kid."

"Tch, 'kid'" Jack rolled his eyes.

The two traded spots in the bathroom a few minutes later, brushing their teeth and changing into bedwear. Jack noticed in the dark that Gabe was wearing nothing but his black boxers. He himself was only wearing underwear and a t-shirt, but he couldn't help but stare at the man's impressive bulge.

He faced Gabriel, sure that the man wasn't looking and stared at his figure from across the room, trying with everything in him not to touch himself. Images of Gabriel touching his own groin flooded his mind and he quickly lost track of his actions, rubbing at his growing erection. He couldn't help himself. 

Jack hadn't noticed, but Gabriel opened his eye for a moment, simply observing his blond partner rub his hand under his sheet while looking at Gabe's figure. Gabe felt tensed, and as casually as possible turned over to face his wall, thoughts racing through his head. After a few minutes and some deep breaths, Jack turned to face his wall, but a face was staring at him directly on the wall. A skull face wearing a black hood reached its arm out, metal talons tipped its fingers.

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

Jack gasped and screamed, kicking at thin air. Thin nothingness. The air around him was becoming more dense, a black haze fogging his vision. Two red dots swirled around his sight as he tried looking around and screaming. Nothing came from his mouth, nothing came from his efforts to escape, and no one was there to save him. He would silently suffocate until the sweet relief of death touched his skin. 

But there was an echo. A voice. Distant and familiar, a warm hook to pull the boy back to reality. Reality bound pain, a reality of suffering. A light fading into the night, a night fading into a cold sensation on the boy's back. The focused cold spread from his spine to his shoulders and his knees. From there it spread to the tips of his fingers and the tips of his toes. Shivering, he was shivering.

[??]

 

[??]

 

\--

Jack's body sprang to life with a loud gasp, still restrained on the freezing cold metal table. Every muscle in his body was limp from the spazzing. The room was no longer full of white light, but rather a single lamp with a blue shade was lit on a desk near the door. A figure sat in a chair, head in arms, leaning on the desk. 

"H-hello?" Jack tilted his head to face the half-silhouette, "Hey," he croaked out of his dry throat, "Hey!"

The silhouette shifted for a second, then adjusted it's beanie.

_Gabe._

"Gabe, please let me off of this table." He was holding back tears, out of confusion, pain, and fatigue.

Sure enough, it was Gabe, and he sat up as if by command. He scratched his facial hair and stood up, walking over to the table where Jack lay, exposed, cold, and tired. He began working at the restraints on Jack's arms and then his legs, and Jack took a big breath of air, feeling free, more free than ever. 

"Let's go to our dorm, Jackie." Gabe whispered with a depressed tone.

"I can't move."

Gabe raised his eyebrows, remembering what Olveya and the UCM doctor told him. 

"Shit. Well- looks like I'm carrying you around for the next few days." Gabe sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Before you say anything, kid, I was joking. You'll be on the couch for the next few days, I'm not haulin' your ass." He gave a light-hearted chuckle and slid one arm under Jack's neck, then another arm under his knees. 

"What happened to me, Gabe?" Jack looked at Gabe as he was lifted off of the table. 

The warm touch of Gabriel's skin directly on Jack's skin felt like heaven, especially compared to the cold metal table. 

"I'll tell you back home, until then... just be quiet, Jackie." Gabe struggled, but opened the door and left with Jack in his arms, Jack's eyes slowly closing. 

 

###### 

_"There once was a little boy, he had ambition like a lion had pride..."_  


 

###### 

The Holo TV had become white noise to Jack. He remembered Gabe's words, ' _I'm gonna take a shower, I'll be out in like 5 minutes_ '. He rolled his eyes and tried to shift in his blanket on the couch, but the movement made his muscles scream. It was his first Friday night, and not only did Jack have to stay in SEP, but he got Gabe stuck in it with him. The innocent boy couldn't help but feel bad for Gabe on that fact.

One sitting of a cartoon show and a few advertisements later, Gabe stepped out of the bedroom, his hair still damp. He was wearing a grey tank-top and black sweats. Gabe walked over and sat down on the couch next to Jack, immediately taking claim to more than half of the couch with his body build alone. 

"Let's talk." 

Jack's attention diverted to Gabe at that, and he bit his lip, "So what happened?"

Gabe sighed and grabbed the remote to pause the TV, "A negative reaction happened. Something in your blood reacted in a janky way to the serum."

Jack let out a sigh of relief, "Okay, but I'm okay, so that's that? Right?"

Gabe paused, then began, "You won't be like me - or the others. You won't be ridiculously strong - you will be strong, though. Olveya worked with the UCM doctors, and they predicted that you'll develop some sort of stamina abundance over time with the serum."

Jack nodded slowly, a bit confused, and Gabe continued, "But don't get too ahead of yourself, kid. You're not leaving this couch for a few days, the reaction in the serum took a lot of energy out of you, and you used what was left of your energy to spazz out on that table."

"Well, it could've been worse. I guess."

"You could've been dead, Jack."

"I know - I know. I just... I thought everything would be fine."

Gabe pinched the bridge of his nose, "Okay, I'm gonna tell you something, but only so you'll shut up about the whole 'everything was supposed to be perfect' thing. Fareera."

Jack looked at the paused Holo TV, then back to Gabe, "What about Fareera?" 

"Her enhancement did something a lot like yours. Except, she isn't like you _or_ like me. Her whole enhancement developed a tolerance to air pressure and shit. She covers aerial support."

"So, she can fly?"

"Not on her own - it's not like she grew wings, but she can handle flight at high altitudes,"

Jack bit on his lip with slight pressure, holding back a river of emotions, "I- I'm sorry. I didn't - I wouldn't have let this happen if I could've helped it."

Gabe looked genuinely confused, "The hell are you talking about, kid?"

"I mean you could've gone anywhere and done anything this weekend and now you're stuck here babysitting a soldier." 

Gabe had to try hard not to laugh, "Christ's sake, you think I do special shit on the weekend? Most weekends I'm here unless I want to bang someone or drown myself in bourbon."

Gabe looked back at the blonde, his blue eyes staring straight into the man's own eyes, "I'm tired," the boy croaked quietly.

Gabe sighed and lifted the corner of his mouth for a second, "Me too, kid. Me too."

With that Gabe, stayed on the couch next to Jack, watching as he quickly embraced slumber. He looked peaceful, the blanket covering him rising up and down where his chest was. It was weird, but it was comforting seeing that, Gabe knew he was alive at least. Even so, he was worried for the boy. The reaction was a far cry from normal, but Gabe's reaction might've been an even farther cry. He questioned why he felt such strong emotions towards this oh-so innocent, oh-so annoying 19 year old. 

Even as he watched him sleep, he just wanted to embrace him, wanted to show him that he was there. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to, it would expose his own emotions, and his own pains that he prefered to be kept hunkered down. He himself had almost fallen into the same slumber, until Jack broke all that was peace in the living room.

Jack gasped and kicked at Gabe, "GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF OF ME!"

Gabe jolted, focusing on the situation as Jack kicked him in the jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little reminder, I made a Twitter! You can follow me right [here](https://twitter.com/AnonOutlawed?lang=en) for news and updates on Fanfiction I write, and maybe some other stuff between the lines, because believe it or not, I'm a Widowmaker and Sombra main on Overwatch and I'd like to think my POTGs are somewhat entertaining. Anywho!


	3. The Closer You Get

Gabe shifted and pressed into the arm of the couch as Jack swung his foot at him. Jack grunted and mumbled with a fearful tone, clearly startled by some sort of dream, but the prolongued effects were worrying Gabe.

"Hey, Ja - Jackie!"

"No! Get away from me! I didn't do anything!" His eyes were squeezed tight, his face clenched.

Gabe took a kick to the cheek and wrapped both of his hands around Jack's ankles, pulling the blonde boy towards him. He crawled on top of Jack and replaced his hands with his knees to pin Jack's feet, then pinned Jack's hands over his head with his own hands. 

"Jack, wake up." His voice was raspy.

Jack took in heavy, deep breaths, and slowly opened his eyes, "Gabe? What the hell?" 

"Bad dream?"

"You were... hurting me." 

Gabe looked confused and slowly shifted off of Jack, his skin lightly brushing Jack's, each touch fire to Jack's heart, "You were asleep."

"I was?"

Gabe rolled his eyes and leaned back onto the arm of the couch, adjusting his beanie, "You were."

Jack peeled the blanket up from his skin, sweat was beading from his forehead. Gabe eyed him down in his form, that familiar pale skin. It took Gabe a second to realize that Jack couldn't stand up to put any clothes on, as he was only in his underwear from the medbay. 

"What's it like?"

Gabe's eyes met Jack's, a haze covering those bright blue eyes, "What?"

"What's it like to live such a happy life, kid?" Gabe rubbed a hand over his mouth, "I just ask - well, shit, I don't know, I'm just wondering."

Jack pursed his lips and spoke, trailing off to the wall the Holo TV was hooked to, "You know, my life hasn't been all too easy," He returned to Gabe's piercing gaze, "So stop with the bullshit about that, and stop - stop telling yourself you have to make it up to me for your temper."

Gabe rolled his eyes and grit his teeth, breaking gaze to stare at a stray sock that lay on the thin carpet under the coffee table, "I dunno, you're just so damn happy all the time, and seeing you like _this_ is... weird."

"Yeah, well my life may not be as hard as yours but I have my moments. 'Specially now, I'm a god damn mess with this serum, it... it hurts." Jack nearly hissed.

"I know it does, it'll pass."

"There's always next Friday to bring on more pain, though."

"Next Friday's a week away, and it'll be easier."

Jack scoffed, "Now look who's optimistic, you're not even on this shit right now, and before you say anything, even when you were, you didn't have a negative reaction."

"Maybe not but I had a reaction, and it has to at least be something like yours - listen, that's not the point, I'm trying to sympathize with you, kid."

Jack clenched his eyes shut and shook his head, "You - you're right. Sorry."

"Yeah."

When Jack opened his eyes, he saw Gabe pointing a shotgun at his head, finger already flexing for the trigger. He reacted as quickly as his body would let him without jumping out of his own skin, and he rolled off the couch. 

"Fuck!"

Gabe jumped up and stepped over the damp blanket to find Jack curled in fetal position behind the coffee table. He furrowed his eyebrows and kneeled, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. 

"Jackie, what the hell is going on?"

Jack whimpered, "It's you. It's you but you're... different, sinsiter." He seethed in through his teeth and exhaled heavily. 

Gabe looked around, unsure of what to do, "Serum's got some weird shit happening to your brain, c'mon, let's get you back on the couch."

Gabe tried helping Jack up, but he tensed, "Please... please, just make it stop. This is the third time." Jack's eyes were clenched shut, tears streaming in a line to the carpet.

"Third time you've seen this? You've jumped twice."

"In the medbay. I saw you from last night - us from last night. But you strangled me and it felt... it felt _real_. 

Gabe began rubbing his hand up and down Jack's sweat-drenched arm, "Hey, look at me, look at me, Jack."

Jack slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Gabe, "I'm here, I'm real. I'm not gonna hurt you, not anymore." 

Jack was flush, images of Gabe in his head, a sense of security looming over him. His ears burned red, and the sensation spread to his cheeks, just over the words Gabe had spoken right above him in his weak state. Jack felt secure, safe and protected all of a sudden, and he had no idea why, but he loved it.

The silence was deafening, Gabe kneeled just above Jack's fetal poised body. In the heat of the silent moment, Gabe leaned down as far as his body would let him, his lips just barely grazing the skin of Jack's cheek. The touch was small, but it lit a fire on Gabe's warm lips and on Jack's cold, wet skin. Gabe stood there for a second, lips gently pressed onto Jack, before Jack adjusted and pressed his lips onto Gabe's.

Gabe sprawled out, knees on either side of Jack's legs and hands planted firm on either side of Jack's head. Jack moved to lay on his back, staring up at Gabe. 

"Did we..." Jack touched his lip as if to make sure he wasn't seeing things again.

Gabe's eyes were locked on Jack's, "Yeah."

Gabe let his upper body lower down to Jack, pressing his lips to Jack's again with more force. Jack greeted the contact and let out a small 'mm'. Gabe balanced on one hand and let the other wander to Jack's hip, his fingers curling into the sensitive skin. Jack bucked up a bit at the touch, his pain numbing with every touch. 

Gabe pulled away only to move lower, nibbling his teeth at the skin of Jack's clavicle, then soothing over it with his tongue. Jack gasped lightly in reaction and let his hands tangle into Gabe's short, curly hair, tugging gently. Gabe enjoyed the reactions he was eliciting out of Jack, and had no plans to stop. Gabe kept sucking and working at the tender spot for a while, then hooked his index finger at the waistband of Jack's underwear, tugging it lightly. 

"Gabe-" Jack's voice hitched as Gabe's fingernail dug into the skin of his hip that his waistband was covering.

"Hmm?"

"We don't have to do that yet, or- I don't know."

Gabe gave a dirty smirk and pressed his lips on Jack's chin, "Did you just assume that I was trying to move towards fucking you?"

The phrase sent a shiver down Jack's spine, and an electric pulse trailed right back up to his scalp. Jack shuddered and sputtered, "N- no! I just... I don't know, I- yes? No?"

Gabe growled a low chuckle and whispered low into Jack's ear, "You'd like that wouldn't you?" he licked Jack's earlobe, "I know you look at me, know why? Because I look at you, too, Jackie."

Jack's breathing became unsteady, "I-"

"I wonder what thoughts went through your head when you looked at me..." Gabe mused to himself in Jack's ear, "Me plowing right through you? Claiming you as mine? I would. If you let me."

"Gabe... this isn't right." Jack let out a small moan as the man's hands ghosted over his ribs and up to cup his face as he rut himself on Jack's leg.

"Don't you think I know that, sunshine boy?"

"Gabe- I'm serious, you're a captain, I'm a recruit... this is-"

Jack tried grounding himself, tried ignoring the impulses, "We just met... and I know nothing about you, I- I don't even know how old you are, you could have an STD, you could be anything and anyone-"

Gabe rolled his eyes and smashed his lips against Jack's, tugging the boy's blond hair to tilt his head in a perfect spot for Gabe to lock his lips with Jack's. Their tongues finally met physically, locking and feeling the other's mouth. Jack planted his arms on Gabe's shoulders and gave a weak effort to push him off, but Gabe did so on his own.

"Shit, Jack. I'm 25, clean of any STDs, and I'm Gabriel Reyes." His voice was deep and raspy in Jack's ears, each word making Jack want him even more.

Jack laughed innocently and slapped Gabe's chest, "You know what I mean."

"I do know what you mean," Gabe kissed Jack's forehead and trailed down to his lips again, embracing another deep, passionate kiss. 

Jack pulled away gently for air, and Gabe brushed a strand of hair from Jack's forehead with his free hand. He then buried his face in Jack's neck to nibble at his skin again, wanting to elicit more from the blond. 

"Gabriel, s- seriously. Just give me some time." 

Gabe sighed and lifted himself off of Jack, standing up, "Alright, fine." 

He bent down to scoop Jack into his arms and place him back in his spot on the couch, "But don't forget this." 

Jack licked his lips and smiled gently, "I won't, Gabe." 

Gabe sat down on the other side of the couch and unpaused the Holo TV. Jack was already becoming addicted to that feeling, though, and needed more. 

"I wouldn't pass up feeling you near me, though... you know- just in case I see another... _thing_."

Gabe scoffed and chuckled sincerely, pulling Jack into his arms for the first time, and the two drifted into the TV's flickering lights. The rest of the weekend went by slowly, Jack and Gabe stayed on the couch huddled together for most of the weekend, Jack sometimes screaming, Gabe cooing in his deep, syrupy voice.

###### 

_"I know more than you think I do - I have more than you think I do, because I may not be as strong as you, but I'm much smarter."_

###### 

It was Monday, and training had gone by slowly. Jack could already see the improvement in his energy and overall performance, steadying his training rifle much easier, sprinting for longer distances and not being completely outperformed by his partner - his complicated partner. 

Other soldiers were in the showers, that day, so they refrained from touching each other, but neither of them could deny that they craved the touch. After their routine showers, they headed for lunch, sitting down at their usual table with Fareera and Taron. Jack wore a jacket to cover the marks Gabe left on him over the weekend. Taron's head was in her arms, leaned on the table, her tray pushed aside.

"Serum?" Gabe sat down, a clank sounded as his tray hit the table.

Fareera nodded, sipping at her water bottle, "She's worn the hell out, haven't seen this side of her yet." Fareera twisted the cap of the water bottle tight.

"You should've seen my rookie." Gabe chuckled and looked up at Fareera.

Fareera's eyebrows raised with a corner of her lip, "Oh trust me, Gabey, I heard. Pretty sure the whole damn HQ heard about it."

Jack felt a burning travel from his ears to his cheeks, "What do you mean?" He leaned in to face Fareera.

"Kid, news travels fast around here, it's not like we have anything better to do than talk. Turns out, one of those soldiers called with you yesterday saw the whole show."

Gabe's brows furrowed, "Who?"

"Pretty sure it was that new kid... Thir- Theer- Thurston!" She mused and stabbed her broccoli with a fork. 

"Spencer Thurston? The doctor's son?" Jack tapped Gabe's shoulder to capture his attention.

"Yeah, the one Olveya mentioned." Gabe seemed thoroughly displeased to hear that Spencer Thurston saw and mouthed the whole thing to other soldiers.

Jack noticed, "It's not that big a deal, it's just some soldier bringing news to the table."

Taron lifted her head up, "Still, that's pretty low, Morrison." Her head plopped back into her arms.

"Hello to you, too, Taron." Fareera snorted.

"I'm not dead." 

"Oh, we know."

Gabe began eating his food as Jack remembered what he overheard on Friday, "Well- I heard some girl talking to a guy, she called him Thurston."

Fareera and Gabe looked at Jack, "They were talking about something called a _black ops_? I don't know, it's weird."

Fareera stiffened, and Gabe nudged her leg under the table, "Weird, that group's always got something to say."

"Yeah," Fareera added, voice steadying. 

Taron lifted her head up again, "Is it normal to feel like your guts are gonna leak out of your belly button under serum?" Her eyes were blodshot, much like Jack's over the weekend.

"Yeah, it's also normal to feel it coming out of your ears," Gabe snorted and Fareera backhanded his arm.

"He's just being a prick, Smith." Fareera rolled her eyes as Taron raised a fist up and stuck her thumb up.

The rest of lunch was unusually quiet with Taron somewhat out of the picture, and the four ate in silence around the chatter of others. Occasionally, Jack glanced at the table a few yards behind them, a built woman, a _super_ built man, and a scrawny man. That one had to be Spencer Thurston, he was new to SEP.

Jack stayed back while Gabe and Fareera left the lunch room, he wanted to talk to Taron. The whole injection process still had him shaken up, and he wanted to compare his reaction someone's, who better to compare to than his partner's friend's rookie? 

Taron rested her head in her hand, propped on the table by her elbow, "So what keeps you here, blondie?"

Jack leaned into the table a bit, "I wanted to know what it's like... your injections- the reaction."

Taron raised her eyebrows, "Well, it might be hard to tell but it's not pleasant on my end." 

Jack chuckled and scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Well, yeah, but, have you been _seeing_ things?" Jack's voice lowered to a whisper.

Taron squinted her eyes, "No... why?"

Jack huffed and bit his lip, "I don't know if it was just the serum or if it was my negative reaction, but I- I guess I saw things, like- I saw Gabe, but he was trying to kill me."

Taron couldn't help but laugh, "You sure that wasn't the real Gabe?"

"For once, yeah." Jack laughed, thinking about Gabe's rough facial hair, his big, warm hands and his comforting hold.

"Sooo... nothing other than nausea and headaches?" Jack tried.

"Nothin'." Taron sighed and stood up with her tray.

Jack looked down and cursed under his breath, "Dammit."

Taron snorted, "You were hopin' we could share some misery?"

"I don't know- I guess. Rude as it sounds, I wanted some answers."

Jack stood up and grabbed his tray, walking alongside Taron as they dumped their trash and placed the trays on top of the red plastic trash cans. Spencer Thurston's table was empty, and Jack turned his attention to Taron.

"Well, thanks anyway, Smith."

"Taron. You can call me Taron." She smiled gently.

Jack nodded and smiled, "Ah, well you can call me Jack."

The two walked to the cafeteria doors together, said their goodbyes and split up to return to their dorms. The walk was quiet, and Jack had memorized where to go from the cafeteria to get to the Underdome Training Arena and the dorm wing. As he was walking, the sound of whispering became louder and louder. Finally, the only thing separating the noise from Jack was a corner, and Jack flattened himself on the wall, scooting forward to listen to the familiar voices.

_Thurston._

"It's not like we can just barge in and ask Valeran to let us in on the black ops."

Jack heard a noise like a hand hitting fabric, "Wasn't that obvious, shithead? If anyone finds out we know about the black ops they'll ask how the hell we _found_ out, then what the hell do we say?"

"He's got a point, Reggie. But- then how do we get in?" A woman's voice.

"We don't." _That's Thurston._

"We keep our heads down until we can pull the strings and get our way in."

"Fine." A deep voice, probably the one named Reggie.

The woman scoffed, "Then pull your head out of your ass, Spencer, you're constantly running your mouth off to soldiers and it's gonna get us kicked out of this hellhole."

"It's called keeping things fun and entertaining, Nadia."

The footsteps approached the corner and Jack panicked. Before he could do anything, the three came into view, Reggie, presumably, looked like he had been in SEP for a while. Nadia and Spencer looked new. It didn't matter, though, Jack had been caught, and before he knew it, he was pinned onto the wall he was just huddled against. Reggie's hands were crushing at his throat.

"That's _really_ unfortunate." Spencer made three 'tsk' sounds and stood behind Reggie, "This one's just as new as me to SEP and he's already made himself a liability."

Jack sputtered and choked out, "I swear, I didn't hear anything."

"Bullshit." Nadia spat out.

Reggie's grip tightened, and the man spoke deep, "Well what the hell do we do about this, then?" Reggie turned his head to Spencer and Nadia.

"Say, Reggie," Spencer rubbed his hand across his mouth, "Where's the nearest shower room?"

Reggie nodded his head down the hall, a wide door stood at a wall. Spencer nodded back and before he knew it, Jack was being escorted into the bathroom, Reggie's hand pinning Jack's arm behind his back, subtle enough to avoid the attention of soldiers walking by in the halls, but painful enough to keep Jack from calling for help. 

Once they were in the showers, Nadia and Spencer tied the door handles with stray towels and blocked it with two waiting chairs near the mirrors and sinks. There was no one to help Jack, no one he could call for, Gabe wasn't there to save him. _Gabe_. Jack was ridden with fear. 

Reggie tossed Jack across the wet shower floors and he scurried up, only to be slammed into the shower poles and pinned. 

"So, let's start simple, my name is Spencer! This is Reggie, and this is Nadia." He motioned, "Your name is?"

"Go to hell." Jack spat in Reggie's face, and Reggie tightened his grip, pulling a yelp from Jack's throat.

Spencer pursed his lips, "Let's start over -ahem- your name is?"

Reggie squeezed tighter, "Jack! Jack Morrison!"

Nadia chuckled and looked off to the side as Spencer continued, "Alright, hello, Spencer! Tell me, what'd ya hear?"

"Everything! I won't- agh! I won't speak, I swear to god!" He yelped as a shower switch dug into the skin of his back through his jacket and his shirt. 

"He'll talk to the first damn person he sees, Spence." Nadia spoke up.

Spencer shook his head and squinted his eyes, scanning Jack from head to toe, "Nah, he won't. Or at least, if he does, we'll beat his brains out of his skull." 

"We, being me." Reggie added and Spencer nodded and smiled courteously. 

Jack tried drawing empathy from them, "I just had injections, please- please just let me go, I won't speak about it." He kept his voice stern and even.

Spencer opened his mouth to speak, but something caught his eye. He looked at the skin exposed on Jack's neck where his clothes were being tugged at.

"Is that- oh, my. Our liability has someone sucking at him."

Nadia looked, confused, then realized what Spencer meant, "Shit," She raised her eyebrows and snorted.

"Is it your captain? Mr... Reyes?" He smirked, merely trying to provoke Jack.

Jack's lack of a response, and tensing of his body put Spencer in shock, "Wait."

"You're not serious." Spencer was coming to the realization.

"What? No. Gabriel Reyes is my captain and he's a guy-"

"No, no - shut up, blondie. I saw that reaction, you're really getting off with a _guy_ who happens to be your captain, who happens to be,"

Nadia added in, "He's on the list."

Spencer turned to Nadia and smiled, "He _is_ on the list." 

Jack kept looking back between the two, confused, scared and in pain, "What list?"

Spencer bit his lip and inquired for a moment, staring at his shoes, half-submerged in shower water. Reggie's grasp on Jack's neck was painful, and he had a hard time breathing, but could still breathe, at least. 

"Kill him." Spencer said dully.

Nadia's eyes widened, "What? What the fuck, Spencer? We can't explain a death to an officer, or- or Valeran!"

"No, but his negative reaction can. To Valeran and others outside of this shower, he'll have gone insane and killed himself."

Reggie took the hint and nodded, slamming Jack's body against the shower pole repeatidly. Jack was unable to focus, his every bone rattling with each slam. He wanted to know why a captain was taking orders from a recruit, but he couldn't think to say or do anything. Reggie tossed him far, and he crashed into the wall at the other end of the room. The blows from the shower pole hurt, and he couldn't bring himself to stand up, but when Reggie walked over to grab him, he fought back, kicking at him and scooting back.

###### 

_"Dios mío, cariño! ¡Eres como un maldito destructor! ¡Fuera de mi casa!"_

###### 

It had been 2 hours since Gabe left lunch. Jack said he'd be a bit late back, but this, to Gabe at least, was prolongued. He put on his beanie and left the dorm, headed for the cafeteria. Soldiers passed by, officers, captains, recruits, and not a sign of Jack. For the week Gabe had known him, he knew that Jack wasn't like this. He would always be concerned and confused as to which hallway led where. Another part of Gabe remembered what he told Jack, about the dangers of SEP, and the dangerous people at SEP.

It all rang in his ears, and he hadn't been kissing Jack for long, but for the time he had been, he'd already claimed him, and his head swam any time he thought of Jack. He shoved the thoughts aside, focusing on where Jack could've ended up. As he walked in the sudden moment of silence, he could hear faint banging and even fainter grunting. He stopped dead in his tracks, a sinister look forming in his eyes.

_If it were him..._ Gabe looked at the giant double doors, a sign above them reading 'Shower Quarter A-2'

Gabe thought for a moment, hands jammed in his pockets, then he decided. He ripped his hands out of his pockets and walked to the door, pressing on it. It didn't budge.

_What the hell?_

He pressed harder, and the doors squeeked, but still didn't move. He finally walked away from the door, then checked to see if anyone was looking. No one. He quickly lifted his leg up and with all of his weight, smashed his boot into the door handle, a snapping sound coming from the other side. Once more, he smashed his foot on the handle, and finally, the door gave, swinging open.

###### 

_"Tell me, sir... what all do you know of the Los Muertos gang?"_

###### 

Jack was against a wall, and he couldn't scoot back anymore. Reggie was reaching for his pistol, which sat neatly in his holster when the doors finally heaved open with a loud clanking sound. Jack looked over and saw Gabe standing, watching the three corner Jack. His captain looked both confused and pissed.

He began stepping towards the three, his boots splashing in the shower water.

"Reyes, this doesn't have to be like th-"

Gabe lifted a hand and Reggie immediately shut his mouth. Before Jack couldn't even process the situation, Gabe was on top of Reggie, seething and grunting while beating the holy hell out of him. He only got up to pin Nadia and Spencer down, their cheeks smashed hard into the puddles on the floor. Jack was barely conscious enough to see, but he sure as hell saw the entire show. 

"I'm giving you five seconds to run your asses back to your dorms, and you'd better feel like the most special sonofabitch in the world that I'm not killing you all right here." Gabe stood up and the three silently walked towards the door.

Reggie turned and spoke, "Reyes, we're still drinking buddies, I - shit, man, that kid's had it coming, anyways." 

Spencer gave one last look to Jack and Gabe, knowing their secret, plotting against it. 

"I said get your asses back to your dorms." Gabe repeated, and they were gone.

When Gabe was sure they were gone, he kneeled next to Jack, cupped his head in his hands and smashed his lips onto his. He had missed the blond's soft lips in the few hours they hadn't touched. Their tongues locked, and Jack moaned into the kiss, muffled by Gabe's mouth. When Gabe pulled away, a bit of blood was smeared onto his top lip from Jack's nose, and Jack reached up and wiped it off with his thumb.

"What luck did you run into this time, dumbass?"

Jack sighed as Gabe stood up and helped him up, "Heard some shit and all of a sudden I was a liability. I probably still am." He rolled his eyes and bit his lip nervously.

Gabe looked at Jack and wrapped him in a comforting hug, letting his hands slide down to Jack's ass, cupping it slightly, "I've got you, Jackie. They ain't doing shit as long as I'm here, baby."

Gabe ghosted his hands back up, feeling the tear in Jack's clothes at the small of his back. Gabe felt the blood drip onto his fingers from the scratch of the shower switch, and his fingers curled on the small of Jack's back.

The two parted from the hug and walked back to their dorm. Jack already felt more aware, much safer, enclosed in the familiar warmth of dim light and the scent of Gabe lingering throughout the dorm. Gabe had a very distinct, manly smell, and that wasn't at all a bad thing, it smelled good. 

Jack and Gabe took turns showering, and it felt good to Jack. Washing off the blood and dirt from his skin felt refreshing and invigorating. His shower was long, and the time it took for him to finally exit, dry off and dress himself took just as long. It felt nice being in the dorm after such a long day. Gabe was on the couch surfing through channels when Jack walked out, hair still damp.

"Seriously, is this all you do in your free time?" Jack chuckled and leaned over the back of the couch, resting his chin on Gabe's beanie.

"I mean I used to do a lot more shit than this, but then I got stuck with you," He paused the TV and turned, looking Jack in the eyes.

Jack smirked, "You make that sound like a bad thing."

Gabe stood up and walked over beside Jack. His hands slid up Jack's shirt and skimmed over his abdomen, "It could be. It could be a _very_ bad thing, if you let me do things to do, Jackie."

Jack's face went hot, "We talked about this on Friday, Gabe." His voice was shaky now.

"Mmm, and you said 'give me time'?" Gabe leaned into Jack's ear, "Time's up, yes or no?"

Jack leaned into Gabe's touch, their bodies flush against each other, Gabe's words sending shivers from his ear to his back, "Am I allowed to say no?" 

"Yes or no?" Gabe whispered low into Jack's ear and licked at it.

"You're my captain," Jack said to himself.

"Yes or no?"

"This could end bad," Jack squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head slightly.

"Yes or no?" Gabe readied his hands at Jack's thighs.

"God- god dammit, yes. I want it." Jack breathed out.

Gabe immediately heaved Jack up, making the blond straddle his hips as he stood. He took Jack's lips and walked over to the wall, pinning Jack on it, "Oh... fuck, I've been waiting for this."

Jack winced at the pressure on his back wound, but paid less mind to it as Gabe's hands squeezed his ass, "You have," Gabe grumbled low and took a breath of air, "No idea what I'm gonna do to you, Jackie."

Gabe knew just how to speak, every word made Jack want to ride him right then and there, but he knew better, he knew Gabe was going to get the most out of his welcome. Gabe gently let Jack's legs find the floor, and Jack stood there while Gabe pulled off his hoodie, shucking his beanie off with it. His dark, curly hair dropped to his forehead and he pulled off his shirt, revealing his dark, built chest.

"Take your clothes off."

Jack did as instructed, and Gabe watched as he slowly peeled his pajamas from his still slightly damp skin. The wait was burning everything inside of Gabe, and he knew Jack was doing it on purpose. Once Jack was completely exposed, completely naked, Gabe turned him around, and his cheeks pressed against the wall. The boy could feel Gabe biting at the skin on his back and brushing his tongue over it, leaving marks all over him. 

Gabe licked trails all over Jack's back, and kneeled down, his face right in front of Jack's perky ass. He nibbled at Jack's ass cheeks, eliciting whimpers and gasps from Jack, out of pain and excitement. Jack's hardening member was straining against the wall, and he tried to rut against the wall with it to relieve the pressure. Gabe turned him back around and picked him up again, making the blond straddle his hips. Jack fell in love with the feel of his soft skin ruffling against the rough fabric of Gabe's jeans. 

Gabe dropped him on the couch and sat down, "Sit on my lap, baby."

Jack was panting now, and did as instructed, sitting on Gabe's lap. He could feel Gabe's cock hardening against his ass. Gabe was grinding up on Jack's ass, and Jack was grinding down on Gabe's crotch, the friction almost unbearable. 

"You ever done this with a guy before?" Gabe's voice was hazy and syrupy.

Jack shook his head stupidly and placed his hands on Gabe's abdomen, fingers curled, "N-no."

"Me neither," Gabe's voice hitched as Jack pressed down on his rock-hard member, "I forgot condoms."

Jack breathed out, "I don't care... just... touch me..."

Gabe lifted his arm and placed it on Jack's cock, working and twisting his hand at the head. The sudden touch made Jack gasp and moan quietly. Gabe was staring up at Jack's face all the while, enjoying the reactions and yearning for more to come out of Jack's mouth. He slowly started pumping at Jack's cock, and did so for a minute or two before stopping and calling Jack up off of his lap.

Jack stood up, and Gabe pressed on his shoulder with his hand, "Want you to suck me, Jackie."

Jack's ears were hot, he had no idea how to, but it couldnt've been difficult. He involuntarily pressed his face into Gabe's crotch. His jeans scruffed at Jack's skin, and the scent of Gabe was intoxicating. Gabe marvelled down at Jack as he unzipped his pants and yanked them down to his thighs. He did the same with his briefs, curling his fingers around the waistband and pulling down to his jeans.

Gabe's cock flopped out, and Jack's tongue brushed over the head, eliciting a moan from Gabe. He started at the head, sucking and licking, working his way down Gabe's shaft, all the way until Jack's nose was buried in Gabe's pubic hair. All the while, Gabe was tugging at Jack's hair, thrusting in, forcing Jack to take more than he could, making him gag a little. 

"F-fuck... god damn, Jackie," He clenched his eyes shut and grunted.

Jack bobbed his head in and out, maintaining eye contact with Gabe. Gabe felt himself reaching a climax, and he quickly tugged Jack off by his hair. He then cupped Jack's head in his hands and brought him back up, smashing their lips together, hungering for Jack's mouth, hungering for his body, hungering to be _inside_ his body. 

He pulled away from the kiss and sat back down on the couch, his cock standing up tall, "C'mere, just sit down on it."

Jack eyed the monster and then flicked his eyes back up to Gabe, "Shouldn't you..."

"Shit, yeah, there's some vegetable oil in the top right cabinet over the stove, I don't have lube either."

Jack walked over to the cabinet, hastily, and pulled out the bottle, twisting the cap off.

"Get on the floor, I wanna see you getting yourself ready." Gabe demanded, and Jack did so, dropping on all fours in front of Gabe.

"Slick yourself up."

He poured oil onto his hand and began slicking it over the ring of muscle Gabe so desperately wanted to split into. One finger in, and Jack moaned, pressing his cheek to the carpet. Another finger a while later and Gabe commanded him to scissor himself, which he did, drawing out moans and grunts. A third finger found itself in his hole, but before he could continue, Gabe stopped him.

"Okay, now sit down on me." 

Jack slowly stood up, oil dripping down his leg from his ass. He walked over to Gabe never looking away from his eyes. He planted himself inbetween Gabe's spread legs on the couch, and just as he was inching down to sit on Gabe's cock, the man held him up, hooking his hands under his armpits.

"Beg for it."

Jack gasped, shocked, feeling the head of Gabe's cock press at his hole, but it wasn't entering it yet. 

"Please, just fuck me, Gabe."

Gabe smirked and growled into Jack's chest, biting at his nipple, "Beg for it, Jackie."

Jack winced at the teething on his sensitive, pink nipples, "Please, please, fuck me Gabe, fuck me good..." He was rambling now.

"Do you want me inside of you? Claiming you, baby?"

Jack nodded stupidly, circling his ass, feeling Gabe's cock rub against his hole, "That's what I wanna see, Jackie."

He slowly dropped Jack. Gabe could feel Jack's muscle tighten around his cock, and he knew Jack's hole had never been touched. It was tight, and the two knocked foreheads together, moaning, feeling the other's breath. Jack's ass finally pressed on Gabe's abdomen, and Gabe's balls were nearly touching his ass.

"F-fuck... Gabe!" Jack leaned himself over Gabe's shoulder, moaning and scratching at his back. 

Gabe began thrusting and bouncing Jack on his lap, and Jack became noisy. As Jack bit into Gabe's shoulder, he tangled his large hands in Jack's hair, tugging at it, thrusting hard and fast into Jack's ass. 

"God damn, Jackie, I could fuck you like this forever."

Jack wanted to reply, but all that came out was a croak, and he continued letting out loud moans of ecstacy. Gabe tugged Jack's head back to face him, and as the boy bounced in his lap, Gabe muffled his moans with his mouth. Jack felt better than ever, his lips were wet and his mouth was quivering the whole time, pain surging through him, pleasure just behind it. 

"M' gonna hit your spot, Jackie, and m'gonna watch you scream and come all over us." He growled aggressively into Jack's mouth.

Jack couldn't respond, the pain and pleasure was overwhelming, and when Jack felt the head of Gabe's cock slam into his spot, he froze. His come burst in white, silky ropes, landing all over Gabe's chest. His breath hitched, and he moaned so loud it might as well have been a scream. 

"I'm- gonna... come, Jackie... holy fuck..."

Jack waited for the feeling, and he had to admit, he had no idea what it might've felt like. When Gabe came in his ass, it was like a warm lotion shooting into his body, silking his walls and filling him to the brim. Gabe was slowing down, and finally stopped, his cock still deep inside of Jack, holding in his come.

The two sat in silence for a moment, catching their breath, panting, and feeling the heat of the other, the air becoming sticky and it smelled of sex. Gabe scooped up some of Jack's come from his chest with his index finger and licked it slowly, closing his eyes. 

"Mmm..." Gabe hummed, licking at Jack's seed, "You're gonna have to clean the rest up, Jackie." He looked back down to his chest, as did Jack.

Jack pulled himself off of Gabe, and come dripped out of his ass. He got on his knees and crawled between Gabe's legs, trailing his tongue up Gabe's chest, licking his own come. He was doing it all because Gabe told him to, and he loved it, that feeling when Gabe commanded something. 

It was a night Jack would never forget, that heat, that pain followed by pleasure he never knew he could feel, Gabe right next to him, it was a night he'd remember for the rest of his unfortunate, miserable life. 

The only other thing on Jack's mind - besides Gabe's body - was what exactly Thurston knew about him and Gabe, and what he planned to _do_ with what he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to my Twitter is right [here!](https://twitter.com/AnonOutlawed?lang=en)


	4. The Winter Mammal

**[July, 2073]**  
_Madelia Art Gallery_

 

It was a cold, snowy day in New York, the man's visor itched on his scarred face, he wanted to rip it off. He walked into MAG, determination spread across his face, prepared to 'buy' a specific Holo Painting. It was his own personal mission, a targetted painting with value beyond comprehension, and in the wrong hands, it would've destroyed the world.

There were small groups of people, all in thousand dollar suits and dresses, 'ooing' and 'ahhing', ready for auctions to begin. The only painting that received no attention was in the back of the large, white room, illuminated by a single spotlight. The painting was completely blank save for a few darker shades of white to contrast the nothingness in the painting.

The man walked toward it, reciting his plan over and over in his head. 

_She'll kill the switches, have some trust in the girl._ He thought to himself.

He had searched far for the help of this woman and her talents with the cyber world. She was the only one who could ease the mission to success, and help him retreive the painting before Talon could win it. He didn't have the money to auction what great rewards the group could cough up on command, which is why he used the money he could gather, plus some information on Overwatch's origins to hire the woman he so desperately counted on. 

"Sombra, what's your status?" He pressed into his ear at a jet black earpiece.

The earpiece buzzed, then a reply came, "Just gimme a second, _abuelo_."

He huffed and stood in front of the painting, unsure of who would ever put it in an auction house, "You need to hurry, the auctions start soon."

"I know, I know- I'm working on it!"

A woman touched his shoulder, and ghosted over to the nape of his neck with her fingers, standing beside him. He turned his head, and wasn't entirely shocked to see who it was. That distinct blue skin, the smooth long hair and cold yellow eyes. _Lacroix._

_God dammit._

"Ahh, we seem to have the same taste in fine artistry, Mr. Morrison." Her thick french accent was near-entrancing, but Jack couldn't have been less phased.

"Amelie." He nodded, forcing a gentle smile, gritting his teeth all the while.

She grinned and looked at the blank painting, "It's an old children's joke, you hold up a white piece of paper and ask, 'What is this?'" She paused and waited for Jack's response, which didn't come.

Jack looked at the woman and she looked back to him, "A rabbit hiding in the snow, bien sûr!"

"Fascinating." Jack said dully.

She chuckled quietly, "Je musée, just how do you plan to go about this business?" Her voice was a silky low whisper in his ear.

"I plan on buying, of course." He grinned and cocked his head.

She chuckled, "Je vois, je vois."

Her arm was around his shoulder, and he had just noticed her white dress, covered down to her knees, "It really is a pity Gabriel isn't here, today, I'm sure he'd love to conversate." 

Jack laughed seriously and wrapped his arm around Amelie's waist, gripping her hip tight, "What exactly is it you go by now? Widowmaker? It's a shame Gerard isn't here to conversate."

He smiled genuinely at her as she looked up, obviously bothered by the sentence. Her nails dug into the skin over his corotid artery, "Watch your actions, Mr. Morrison, I wouldn't think you'd want unnecessary commotion, especially with your... _plans_ ," She licked her lips and flicked her eyes up at his, "To... escape avec elle?"

Jack trailed over to the sign above the painting, which read 'The Winter Mammal'. His heart began to beat faster as the blue-skinned woman motioned to areas across the room where men and women in black formal outfits and shaded glasses stared at the two.

"La veuve tisse sa toile." She hissed a whisper into his ear, "You will not leave here with this painting, and you'll be lucky to leave alive, Jack Morrison."

Jack nodded and placed a hand on Amelie's shoulder, "What's the importance of this painting to Talon, Lacroix?" He whispered low.

She leaned in, her lip brushing against his ear seductively, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

There was a long pause, and then Amelie finished, "Which has already been arranged."

The woman raised her arm in the air, signalling at her hitmen to open fire. People began screaming and running as pistols and rifles were pulled out of suit-coats and dresses. 

As quickly as he could, Jack jammed his fingers onto his earpeice, "NOW, SOMBRA!"

A woman in a pink, blue and black outfit smashed her way into a window at the top of the room, landing quietely on the floor with the shattered glass. People were already beginning to flee as she captured Amelie's attention, as well as her hitmen. 

"Apagano las luces." The words came out easily, and the entire room became pitch black.

"Mettez une balle dans leur tête!" Amelie screamed and smashed the display glass of the Winter Mammal painting.

Sombra vanished, and Jack whipped out a sidearm from his jacket, aiming and pulling the trigger. The sound of gunfire flooded the entire auction house in its pitch-black state, bodies flying and hustling for cover. Sombra materialized behind a woman in a black dress as she aimed directly at Jack, grabbing the gun and smashing it against her head.

"Hah, down for the count." She smirked and vanished again.

Jack shot a man in the arm, and he wailed out, dropping to the floor. The old man was already sprinting for Amelie as she took off with two women carrying the painting to the front door. Sombra waved and materialized, snapping a man's neck and tossing her translocator towards Amelie. 

"I got this one, old man! You handle these dumbasses!" Jack nodded and stopped his approach, shooting at the hitmen and stalling for Sombra.

Amelie turned her head and scoffed as a man in a black suit tossed a rifle to her, a 'W' engraved on the butt. Before Sombra could vanish, Widowmaker pulled the rifle to her eye and scoped in, ready to pull the trigger. Just as she did, Sombra translocated, appearing behind the painting just as the two walked out the front door.

She butted her machine pistol at the head of the woman holding the painting and watched as it hit the pavement. Cars were backed up in traffic, honking and passerby filling the air.

"Just you and me, amiga." She eyed Amelie while walking towards her, stepping over the painting.

Sombra pointed her gun at the spot between Amelie's eyes, and the blue-skinned woman scoffed, dropping her rifle to the ground, "So I was thinking, you're working for... Claws- no, what was that group called?"

"Talon!" She corrected herself sarcastically, chuckling. Amelie wasn't amused, staring dully at the younger woman as she spoke to herself.

"I bet _Talon_ could offer me much more for my efforts than Jack." She moved her eyes to Amelie's, amused by the cold stare.

Amelie spoke, "What is it you want from Talon, girl?"

"That's my business, _girl_ , but I know Talon has it. And that's all you need to know, you help me, I help you."

Amelie drifted to the traffic in the streets, sirens approaching. She considered for a moment, and then looked back to Sombra, "We don't have all day, we can discuss more at the drop ship..." She paused, trying to remember the girl's name.

"Sombra." Sombra smirked as Amelie motioned for her to follow as Sombra picked up the painting. Amelie didn't have her grappling hook, so the way to the rooftops was more difficult than usual.

Back in the auction house, Jack strangled the last woman and kneeled, panting. He pressed his finger to his earpiece, "Sombra, did you recover it?"

No answer.

"Sombra?"

Suddenly, a voice answered back, but it wasn't Sombra's, "She's taken an interest in new organizations, Jack."

The voice was familiar, but hollow, "Reyes?" Jack whispered deep.

"Reaper."

Jack blinked, unsure of who or _what_ Reaper was, and he pinched the earpiece out of his ear, cursing under his breath.

###### 

"It's an uprising out there, a whole world of destruction, and we can stop it... that makes me feel good."

###### 

**[October 2040]**

It had been three weeks since Jack and Gabriel met. To Jack's surprise, in that three weeks, Gabriel had managed to beat the shit out of him, massage him, kiss him, and then fuck him on their couch. How he let that all happen, he wasn't sure, but he wasn't complaining either. Spencer, Reggie and Nadia had been quiet since the shower incident two weeks ago, but both Jack and Gabriel knew there was more on their agenda than what was in plain sight.

It was the day before Jack's next set of injections, a Thursday, that the two decided to tell Fareera and Taron about the incident. Jack looked down at the clock on the coffee table, it read 1730. The four had just come back from training and showers, and Jack invited Taron and Fareera to their dorm.

Fareera and Taron sat in chairs at the kitchen counter while Gabe poured a glass of whiskey from a stash in the bottom cabinet. He set the glass next to the sink and leaned his weight on the counter across from Fareera and Taron.

"Okay, this is gonna sound unbelievable, but you have to trust me- us." Jack walked over next to Gabe.

He felt Gabe's arm wind around his hip and press him into the man's larger body, Fareera and Taron immediately lighting up like light bulbs, "No, shit! You two?"

"HAH! You owe me money, 'Reera!" Taron pointed a finger in her face and Fareera punched her shoulder.

"Wait, wait, are we the first people you told?" Fareera covered Taron's mouth with a hand, muffling her laughing.

Gabe clenched his jaw and tensed, "Yes and no. Spencer Thurston knows."

Fareera furrowed her eyebrows, "Oh- I didn't know you two talked."

"Fareera, you know we don't." Gabe gave a serious look, and Fareera folded her arms.

"Then, how'd he find out?"

Jack rubbed at his nose where two weeks ago, Spencer's friends had scratched up, "I lied to you the other week. Those bruises and cuts and shit were from Spencer and his captain, Reggie. He had a friend, Nadia, too." 

" _Nadia Rodriguez?_ The one SEP pulled out of Los Muertos?" Taron was shocked.

Gabe leaned up, sliding his hand out from behind Jack, "That's the one."

Fareera grabbed an apple from a bowl sitting at the end of the counter and began tossing it and catching it, "From what I've heard, that girl knows her way around the latest tech. Apparently she left something called a 'digital footprint' all over the cyber world and Valeran's computer junkies tracked her."

Taron added, "Yeah, and they dragged her into SEP with no mercy, _I_ heard they threatened her with her family."

Jack squinted his eyes, "Didn't know Los Muertos members even _had_ family? I mean all they do is pillage and beat the shit out of omnics, right?" 

Gabe shot a sip of his whiskey as Fareera spoke, "Mmm, not all of them. People like Nadia have talents that don't involve baseball bats and street fighting."

"Back on subject?" Gabe jumped in, "How do we get rid of them?"

"Whoa, whoa, we mean like get them kicked out of SEP, right, Gabe?" Jack laughed nervously.

Fareera and Gabe exchanged looks in the silence.

"Yeah."

Taron shifted in the tall counter seat, "But Nadia and Reggie are skilled, and shit, we can't just... 'get rid of them', can we?"

"Smith's right, we're going to have to approach this carefully, and I think you're slightly underestimating Thurston's power. The kid's got eyes and ass-kissers everywhere because of his 'brilliant' and 'life-saving' doctor dad." Gabe placed his glass on the counter with a 'clink'.

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose, "This is damn near insane to even conspire like this."

"You're tellin' me, kid, Gabe and I are the one's who'll be doing the heavy punching, anyways." Fareera smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah - I guess, but that doesn't change the fact that we're sitting here talking about it."

"That was a given the moment Reggie put his hands on you." Gabe spoke soft, but he was serious.

Jack huffed and bit his lip, "So where do we start?"

"I vote Reggie, he's the strongest of them." Taron raised her hand.

"Yeah, physically the strongest, but Nadia's got some strengths of her own, I vote her." Fareera stood up and walked over to Gabe's glass of whiskey, picking it up and sipping a shot.

"I say cut the head off of the snake - Spencer." Jack shrugged.

"Not that easy, and some part of me agrees with Fareera, I think our best bet right now is Nadia. She has affiliation with Los Muertos so it shouldn't be hard to drag her down." Gabe spoke.

"Nadia it is, then." 

"Nadia it is." Taron repeated.

Jack's brows furrowed, "I'm not sure I'm going to be able to tag along in whatever we do to Nadia."

Gabe turned his head and cocked it, "Why - oh. Shit. You have injections tomorrow."

Taron seethed, "Ouch, let's hope it's not as rough as last week."

"Let's hope it's not as rough as his first week here," Fareera sat back in the chair at the counter. 

"And then there were three," Gabe spoke before taking the last shot from the glass.

Fareera stood up and began walking to the door, Taron close behind her, "Simple plan, simple rules, Gabe."

Gabe eyed her and sighed as they left, shutting the door behind them and leaving Jack and Gabe in silence. Gabe turned to Jack and pressed his body against Jack, smiling. Jack giggled and curled his hand at the nape of Gabe's neck.

"We have good friends."

Gabe pressed his lips onto the corner of Jack's eye and smiled into his skin, "Who, those two? Nah." 

The two laughed and Jack slid his hand into the back of Gabe's hair, curling his fingers and tugging a bit. He liked being this close to Gabe and not fucking, for once. The touch in and of itself was sweet and lingering, and Jack liked that. The only thing keeping him down was the plan. The conspiring and the plotting against other people, but Gabe promised there would be no killing, and Jack put his trust in him.

###### 

"You should know not to talk to a man like that when he's got a gun pointed at you."

###### 

The weekend went by slowly and painfully for Jack, his injections - as usual - were unkind to him. But, he had to admit, it was becoming more and more tolerable. By Monday, he was doing well and fighting well in training. Even Gabe had noticed his growth over the past few weeks. 

Gabe grunted and connected his fist with Jack's cheek, hooking his right arm. Jack's head tilted a bit, but yanked back and swung at Gabriel a few times before landing a hit square in the chest, knocking the wind out of the man. Gabe laughed and nodded in praise, and the two continued fighting while talking.

"So," Jack ducked and evaded, "be honest, do you like sex with me?" 

Gabe couldn't help but laugh while swinging punches, "Weird ass question, but yeah, I mean - you're perfect."

Jack chuckled and began an offensive play, causing Gabe to block and evade, "Well - I just mean, I want you to be happy, y'know? Or whatever it is."

Gabe smirked and grabbed Jack's wrist pulling, "Oh come on."

Jack's body skidded into Gabe's, and their heat melted together, "' _Oh come on?can_ do to you."

His fingers slid on the soft ring of muscle between Jack's cheeks, and he moaned, pressing his forehead on Gabe's shoulder. Gabe's rough fingers pressed and prodded at the hole that he had been stretching for the past few weeks, licking Jack's neck and teasing. Jack pushed against his fingers, trying to find some sort of penetration. Gabe used his free hand to tug at Jack's hair, tilting his head back as his tiny gasps began echoing in the empty shower room.

Gabe pulled his hand out of Jack's pants and pressed them against his lips, "Suck."

Jack opened his mouth and took in four fingers, sucking awkwardly. To him, Gabe's fingers tasted like must and sweat from workouts, but he took it with grace, wanting to feel Gabe inside of him, with whatever it was that _was_ inside of him. Gabe pulled his fingers out moments later and pressed his lips on the corner of Jack's mouth before jamming his hands in Jack's pants again and slowly sliding a finger in his hole.

It didn't have too much of an effect on Jack other than tiny gasps, as his hole had taken Gabe's cock plenty of times, and to be fair, it was huge. Soon, Gabe was inserting the second finger, then the third, and Jack began squirming at the third, gasping and moaning Gabe's name repeatedly. 

"Oh - fuck, Gabe, i'feels s'good." He gasped and bit Gabe's shoulder. 

Gabe chuckled low and shoved in the fourth finger, stretching as much as he could with them, making Jack scream. The sound was loud, so Gabe covered his mouth with his free hand and kept working inside of him, feeling every bit of him as his voice slammed against the palm of the man's hand. It only took a few seconds of the work to make Jack come in his pants, creating a hot and sticky - very uncomfortable - situation. 

His body went limp against Gabe and he supported Jack, letting him slowly fall to his knees before Gabe unbuckled his pants and yanked them down, pressing Jack's face against his bulge. He was monstrously horny, and he wanted Jack. 

Jack sniffed at his boxers, his face flush against his hard member, and he desperately licked at the fabric, begging to take in Gabe. Gabe did as Jack wished, pulling down his boxers and thrusting his cock deep into Jack's mouth. It was fast-paced, but that was what it needed to be in the moment.

"That's it, Jackie, just like you practiced - fuck." Gabe cooed and tugged at his hair, fucking into Jack's mouth as the blond gagged and gasped, spit covering Gabe's cock and leaking down Jack's mouth. 

Gabe thrusted harder and harder, and Jack's body was pushed against the wall now, bobbing back and forth. Gabe stopped for a second and pulled Jack off of his cock, lifting his head up with his fingers.

"You still breathing?" 

Jack blinked and panted, "I didn't ask to stop."

Gabe shrugged and thrust back into the warmth, fucking Jack until he finally felt close. He warned Jack, trying to be nice, but Jack refused to stop, and he kept working and relaxing his throat for Gabe, pushing in further and further. Gabe gave one last push, burying Jack's nose into his pubes as come shot deep into his mouth. He swallowed every last drop before pulling out and looking up at Gabe for approval.

Gabe nodded and kneeled down, kissing Jack and wiping away the spit dripping down his chin, "You are so good, baby."

The two stood up, buckling back and fixing their clothes before washing their hands. Gabe sniffed his fingers and cringed, "You smell like ass."

Jack scoffed and slapped him playfully, "Your fault for fingering me, bastard." 

After cleaning up, they headed back to the training arena, where many were still training, among them, Fareera and Taron. The two approached them and watched as they skirmished. Taron was an elegant fighter, much less like other SEP rookies and captains, and much more like a ninja, for lack of a better term. Fareera was brute force, and Jack could tell she'd rather be at a distance, but this was protocol for training, of course.

"You two fight like little girls." Gabe walked up and snorted.

"Little girls that kick ass, Gabey-poo." Taron smirked and evaded a punch before countering, tossing Fareera to the floor.

"Ah! Fuck. I'm not cut out for close-combat shit." Fareera spit and stood up, rolling her eyes at Gabe's comment.

Jack's brows furrowed, "What's up with you, Fareera?"

The two continued fighting while speaking to the men, "Got some nasty info on where our first task is taking us."

Jack tried to speak low, "Our... _plan?_ "

Fareera nodded before pinning Taron to the mat and holding her until she gave, "Oh, fuck you, 'Reera! One day me n' my serum's gonna kick your ass good."

Fareera stood up and held out a hand to help Taron up, "I'm counting on it, red."

They drank from water bottles and Fareera spoke again, "Nadia's headed for Dorado, Mexico. Our best chance to get there is to fly light and fly fast."

"Meaning... what exactly?" Gabe shrugged.

"Meaning, we shouldn't tail her all together, some of us should stay behind, make it a light load, make it a faster haul."

They all exchanged looks before Taron spoke up, "I'm going."

Gabe sighed, but before he could speak, Fareera spoke, "No, you're staying here."

Taron turned and scoffed, "Says _you_? Hell no, I'm going."

Gabe broke in, "It's best to just listen to Faree-"

"No, I'm going to be part of this."

Jack tried reasoning, "I mean- I'm not gonna go, and I'm okay with it, we're just rookies, Taron."

"No- fine. She can go, but I'm going with her. That means you and Gabe hold shit down back here."

Taron smirked, "That's more like it, birdie girl." 

The tall woman rolled her eyes as Gabe and Jack nodded, "No killing."

"I got that, Jack," Fareera chuckled, "The first 200 times you said it."

That next Friday, Taron and Fareera said their goodbyes to Jack and Gabe. The airports were packed full of people and noise, two things Taron and Fareera were all too familiar with. Their flight was delayed by about an hour before they boarded and headed for Dorado, Mexico, on the same plane as Nadia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter is kind of short, I've been working on plots and summaries for later (and I think you guys will like it!), and my personal life has been very busy. Nevertheless, the chapter is out. :)


End file.
